Itachi Hotaru
|caption=Son of the Storm |kanji=イタチほたる |romaji=Itachi hotaru |alias=The Little Monster (少し怪獣, Sukoshi kaijū) Son of the Storm (嵐の息子, Arashi no musuko) |race=Human |birthdate=11th June |gender=Male |age=7 (FT: Twilight) 18 (FT: Phantoms) |height=5 foot (FT: Twilight) 6 foot 2 (FT: Phantom) |weight=102 lbs |eye color=crimson |hair color=red |guild mark=palm of left hand/ |blood type=A- |affiliation=Twilight Phoenix Guild |previous affiliation=None |occupation=Mage |previous occupation=None |team=The Terrible Two |previous team=None |partner=Motoko Hotaru |previous partner=None |base of operations=Hotaru Estate |status=Alive |marital status=Single |relatives=Markus Hotaru{father} Ellena Hotaru {Mother} Xander Hotaru (Uncle} Alice Hotaru (Aunt) Motoko Hotaru (sister) Miyuki Hirano (Finace) |alignment=Neutral Good |counterpart=None |magic=Requip: The Knight Telekinesis Sword Magic Fire Magic |signature skill=Swordsmanship Martial Arts Pranks |weapons=Various swords and armour.}} Appearence Itachi is a young mage who's surprisingly tall for his age. He has dakr red hair (apparently gained from his maternal grandmother) and crimson eyes. Outside of combat he normally wears a red shirt, black trousers and black/red gloves. When in combat he shifts into his requip forms which has him apply various armours to his body. Personality Easy way to describe Itachi is a typical kid. He's loud, fun loving and kind of annoying. He however is very mature for his age when in a fight, mainly due to the training he's received form a young age. He has also been instilled with a strong sense of honour and loyalty to his family and friends. History Itachi was born along with his twin sister to Markus and Ellena Hotaru 7 years ago and grew up around the members of their newly formed guild. As he grew with his sister they both learnt magic and the ways of combat, both proving to be extremely talented in both fields. Synopsis Magic and Abilities *'Requip: The Knight:' Itachi uses a classic requip type but unlike famous requip mages of the same type. His operate on a combat type system, his base is an allround armour balancing his power, speed and defence. *'Sword Magic:' Itachi uses sword magic along with his requip magic. His style is basic and doesn't have many special spells due to him still learning, despite this he has great skill in what he does know. **'Telekinesis:' A must to know with Sword Magic, with this Itachi can call any lost swords to his hands or launch them at his enemies. *'Fire Magic:' Itachi's second main magic behind his Requip. He uses this in conjunction with his sword magic or just to cause some heated problems for his enemies. *'Brilliant Swordsman:' Despite his young age Itachi is a great swordsman able to use fast accurate and pwoerful slashes, thrusts and parries to defeat most enemies. While great he still can't 400x397x400px-Sword_Knight.png.pagespeed.ic.84VOIcfChb.png|Balanced Armour 550x457x550px-Lord_Knight.png.pagespeed.ic.qP05InXKGr.png|Defence Armour 550x512x550px-Runesla.png.pagespeed.ic.3d52g4m0T-.png|Speed Armour 300x448x300px-MagicKnight.png.pagespeed.ic.wxG0PvkOeW.png|Attack Armour 450x691xISPortrait.png.pagespeed.ic.sauWQZi9Of.png|Super Speed Armour 450x448x450px-SheathKnight_R.png.pagespeed.ic.NbLuqICfmJ.png|Super Attack Armour White.Knight.Chronicles.600.1249496.jpg|Nox Armor (Post-Time skip) White.Knight.Chronicles.600.1235985.jpg|Infernus Armor (Post-Time skip) White.Knight.Chronicles.600.1235978.jpg|Procella Armor (Post-Time skip) Sun.King.(white.Knight.Chronicles).600.1224617.jpg|Solis Armor (Post-Stime skip) UltimaArmor.jpg|The Ultimate Armor (unnamed) beat his mum or dad no matter how hard he tries (mainly because he uses techniques they taught him.) *'Great Martial Artist:' Like his sword skills Itachi is a great unarmed fighter using his size and speed to his advantage, against larger opponants he uses his lighter body and small stature to get within their guard and pound away. *'Impressive physical capabilies:' Despite his size and appearence Itachi has high levels of speed, strength, agility, durability and reflexes. This surprises most people as he can knock out a fully grown man without much effort (or so it seems). *'High Magical Power:' Being a member of The Hotaru Clan the young mage has high levels of magical power even at a young age. When unleashed fully it shows as a blue flame with red highlights flowing through it. Equipment Trivia Behind the scenes Category:Male Category:Martial Artist Category:Swordsman Category:Mage Category:Caster-Mage Category:Holder-Mage Category:Original Characters Category:Articles in process Category:Yaminogaijin Category:Hotaru Clan